


Bruises

by UltraZuki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Depression, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraZuki/pseuds/UltraZuki
Summary: It's your love I'm lost in, your love I'm lost in,your love I'm lost in, and I'm tired of being so exhausted.Your love I'm lost in, your love I'm lost in,your love I'm lost in, even though I'm nothing to you now.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Bruises

It feels like only yesterday you were cuddling me and telling me how I deserved everything and more. 

Now, you're screaming and hitting me. Saying how I'm nothing. Saying how I'm alone.

It's not good to cause scenes you know, Saihara-Chan. 

The others shouldn't snoop around in our business. But now they all know.

They all know the things you say and do to me. 

What did I do? I'm not sure. That's something you refuse to tell me. I hope it isn't as bad as what you do to me. 

~~~~~~~

It hurts.

It hurts like hell. 

A new day, a new beginning. I'm currently covering that crimson hickey on my neck under my scarf. I'm currently hiding those cuts on my wrists under my sleeves. I'm currently hiding those bruises on my thighs under my trousers. Let's hope no one lets their curiosity get the better of them. 

You walk at least 4 feet away from me wherever we go. Whether it be to dinner or breakfast, the class trials, or to the dorms. The last place is my least favourite. It's the place that hurts the most. Underneath it all, you've ruined me. You built me up and knocked me down just like that. 

I'm scolded for the littlest of things, or things that weren't even my fault. I'm like a bird trapped in your cage. I'm never free from you. Everywhere I go, you're there, yelling at me for being so stupid or hitting me like I'm a punching bag. The bruises are still there, Saihara-Chan. They're still there. 

I try to keep the tears in but I can't. I've become so weak that I can't help running away from everyone and hiding, whilst the tears stain my cheeks with sadness and regret. Regret of ever loving someone like you. At first, you were fun to tease. Now I try and avoid you at absolutely all costs. 

I always knew that deep down, you weren't the beloved, friendly detective that everyone cherished. No, you're much worse than that. You're a monster. A monster who receives entertainment from torturing me both physically and mentally. You say I deserve it all. This time, it's the pain and not your love.

The others are forever asking you what's going on. They ask why I'm constantly afraid and why I hide at the back whilst the never-ending tears run down my face. They ask why they hear my loud screams coming from your dorm at night. But you say the same thing every time, "it's his own fault."

Sometimes, I have thoughts of what it would be like out of your grasp and being free. Being free, where I wouldn't have to live my life in pain and fear of you hurting me. But today, I'm going to find out. That's why I have this knife to use on myself. Maybe one day I'll find out what I did wrong. But for now, I'll see you on the other side. 

~~~~~~~

I loved you.

Once.

**Author's Note:**

> For fuck's sake, what's with me and writing sad fanfiction?
> 
> This is one of the many sad fanfics I've written. Don't ask why I write them. I just do. I think I've already mentioned this but when I write angst and sadness, it relives me of some stress and some of the situations in my sad fics are what I'm going through right now. Again, I'm sorry. If you need a tissue and/or a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Song for the Fic: Bruises - Lewis Capaldi (I recommend listening to it whilst reading the fic)


End file.
